call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sturmgewehr 44
Das Sturmgewehr 44 (in manchen Spielen auch STG-44 oder MP44) ist das häufigste Sturmgewehr in der Geschichte von Call of Duty. Es erschien in jedem Call of Duty, das im 2. Weltkrieg spielt, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II und Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Damit wird es zur zweithäufigsten Waffe aus Call of Duty, nur die M1911 erschien in noch zwei Spielen mehr. Call of Duty und Call of Duty: United Offensive Kampagne Die StG 44 ist selten, jedoch vom Nahkampf bis Fernkampf ziemlich nützlich mit ihrem aus 30 Kugeln thumbbestehenden Magazin. Sie ist sehr tödlich in der Kampagne, in United Offensive verschlechtert sich ihre Leistung jedoch mit zunehmender Distanz. Sie ist äußerst präzise und kann mit drei bis vier Kugeln töten, außerdem hat sie verglichen mit anderen Waffen eine kurze Nachladeanimation. Die Munition ist jedoch sehr knapp und die Waffe wird erst gegen Ende der Kampagne häufiger. Verglichen mit der MP40 ist der Rückstoß ziemlich hoch. Multiplayer Die StG 44 ist im Multiplayer äußerst flexibel. Im Nahkampf weist sie gute Präzision und Kraft auf. Vor allem im Multiplayer von Call of Duty ist es eine beliebte Strategie, sich einen hohen Punkt zu suchen, die Waffe auf halb-automatisch zu schalten und auf jedes Ziel zu schießen, was sich zeigt. Dadurch fallen viele Gegner, weil in Call of Duty der Schaden mit der Reichweite noch nicht abnimmt, heißt, man kann Gegner über die gesamte Karte erledigen. In United Offensive muss man schon den Schadensabfall bedenken. Schießt man mit der Waffe vollautomatisch, lenkt der Rückstoß leicht vom Ziel ab, heißt man muss entweder in Salven oder Einzelschüssen feuern, wenn man aus der Distanz auf dem Ziel bleiben will. Call of Duty 2 Kampagne Die StG-44 ist immer noch selten in der Kampagne, jedoch ohne Frage aus jeder Distanz absolut tödlich. Die thumbmeisten Eigenschaften wurden aus dem Vorgänger behalten, jedoch wurde der Rückstoß auf das Level einer MP40 erhöht. Daher sollte man niemals mehr als fünf Kugeln hintereinander feuern. Multiplayer Die Waffe ist ein bisschen schwächer als ihre Vorgänger, jedoch immer noch ein absoluter Killer. Durch den geringen Rückstoß und die Tatsache, dass die Waffe 30 Kugeln im Magazin hat und nur drei Treffer zum Töten braucht, kann man locker zehn Gegner eliminieren, bevor man nachladen muss. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Die StG-44 wird von den deutschen Soldaten neben der Kar98k und dem MG34 oft benutzt. Es handelt sich um eine sehr starke Waffe mit beinahe null Rückstoß und eignet sich daher ausgezeichnet als Ersatz für die Thompson. Im Multiplayer ist es das Sturmgewehr der Deutschen und der Italiener. Call of Duty 3 Kampagne Die StG-44 ist nur äußerst selten, bis man die 12. Mission, Korridor des Todes, erreicht. Sie ist einfach nur thumbexzellent verglichen mit den anderen Waffen, weil sie jeden Gegner mit nur einem Treffer überhalb der Hüfte tötet. Die Munition ist jedoch nur begrenzt verfügbar, also sollte man seine Schüsse genau platzieren. Multiplayer Die StG-44 ist Teil der schweren Angriffsklasse der Deutschen. Sie ist stark und ziemlich präzise, mit durchschnittlichem Rückstoß. Aus weiteren Distanzen sollte man in Salven feuern. Aus kurzen bis mittleren Distanzen kann man jedoch ohne Bedenken vollautomatisch feuern, weil dort der Rückstoß fast gar nicht stört. Die Waffe lädt langsamer nach als die Thompson oder MP40, daher genauso schnell wie die BAR, aber dennoch verstreicht auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht allzu viel Zeit. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Im späteren Abschnitt der kanadischen Kampagne erscheint die StG-44 immer häufiger in den Händen von deutschen Soldaten. In der britischen Kampagne übernimmt sie die Hauptrolle der MP40. Obwohl die Waffe vollautomatisch ist, schießen computergesteuerte Soldaten damit Einzelschüsse. Die Waffe ist äußerst nützlich, weil sie jeden Gegner mit einem Treffer überhalb der Hüfte ausschalten kann, genau wie die BAR. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Die StG-44 sieht genauso aus wie die Version aus Call of Duty 2, da sie das gleiche Modell benutzt. Der thumbRückstoß ist etwas höher als in Call of Duty 2, aber noch nicht so hoch wie in manchen anderen der alten Spiele. Sowohl der Schaden als auch die Präzision der STG-44 sind ziemlich hoch und es ist das einzige automatische Sturmgewehr im Spiel, das nicht herumschwingt. Die Feuerrate der Waffe ist jedoch gering. Das kann man durch Doppelfeuer ausgleichen. In der Wii-Version lädt die StG-44 anders nach und ihr Geräusch dabei gleicht dem von einer W1200. Multiplayer Für die StG-44 gibt es im Multiplayer keine Aufsätze. Außerdem hat sie hohen Rückstoß, eine geringe Feuerrate und ein unübersichtliches Visier (welches PC-Spieler abschalten können). Diese Nachteile und der Fakt, dass man die StG-44 erst spät freischaltet, lassen sie selten auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen. Manche benutzen sie nur, um die goldene AK-47 zu bekommen. Die StG-44 hat trotz allem auch ihre positiven Aspekte. Sie besitzt überhaupt keinen Schwung nach dem Schießen, hohen Schaden und eine Nachladeanimation, die nur 1.75 Sekunden dauert. Wenn man sich schon an das Visier aus Call of Duty 2 gewöhnt hat, kann man auch diesen Fakt einfach übersehen. Um den hohen Rückstoß auszugleichen, kann man aus der Distanz einfach in Salven feuern. In der Dritte-Person-Ansicht macht die StG-44 ein veraltetes Geräusch beim Feuern, wodurch aufmerksame Spieler sie gleich erkennen sollten. In der First-Person-Ansicht kann man im Prinzip keinen Unterschied zur AK-47 erkennen. Die StG-44 und die AK-47 haben auch eine ähnliche Nachladeanimation, nur das Magazin wird anders aus der Waffe geholt und die Sicherung liegt auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Call of Duty: World at War Kampagne Die StG-44 (die in diesem Spiel erstmals so genannt wurde) ist eine nützliche Waffe in der Kampagne. Dank dem thumbniedrigen Rückstoß und der schmalen Feuerrate ist sie aus jeder Entfernung effektiv. Die Waffe ist nicht häufig, bis man die Level Ring aus Stahl, Herz des Reiches und Untergang erreicht. Das könnte daran liegen, dass das Sturmgewehr bis zum Jahre 1943 gar nicht produziert wurde und der Krieg damit schon fast vorbei war. Wenn man sie normalerweise findet, ist sie nicht gerade mit Munition überladen, aber in den späteren Missionen wird sie von mehr Soldaten benutzt, daher ist auch Munition kein großes Problem mehr. Multiplayer Die STG-44 wird mit Level 37 freigeschaltet. Der nur durchschnittliche Schaden und die geringe Feuerrate haben sie bei vielen Spielern als Enttäuschung darstehen lassen, jedoch sollte man bedenken dass sie geringen Rückstoß hat und leicht zu kontrollieren ist. Da sie ziemlich präzise ist, kann man sie perfekt aus mittlerer Distanz benutzen, daher kann man sie mal ausprobieren, wenn man Präzision mehr zu schätzen weiß als Stärke. In Hardcore-Spielmodi ist die Waffe aus den eben genannten Gründen beliebt und tötet normalerweise aus fast jeder Entfernung mit einem Schuss. Außerhalb von Hardcore-Spielmodi ist die STG-44 leider nicht besonders effektiv im Nahkampf. Ruhige Hand gepaart mit Doppelfeuer kann das zwar etwas ausgleichen, aber dennoch ist ein Spieler mit einer STG-44 einem Spieler mit einer Maschinenpistole im Nahkampf klar unterlegen. Überlebenskampf Die STG-44 ist auf allen Karten im Überlebenskampf verfügbar, entweder an der mysteriösen Kiste oder an der Wand. Es ist eine brauchbare Waffe, jedoch sollte man jederzeit auf den Kopf zielen, weil sie bei Schüssen in die Brust nicht so viel Schaden macht. In höheren Runden kann einem schnell die Munition ausgehen und man sollte sie sowieso für eine bessere Waffe eintauschen, außer man hält sich immer an einem Ort auf, an dem man Munition an der Wand nachkaufen kann. Ab Runde 15 bis Runde 17 sollte man darüber nachdenken, die STG-44 loszuwerden oder zu verbessern. Denn schon ab Runde 8 braucht man mehrere Treffer, um einen Zombie auszuschalten. Auf der Map Der Riese kann man die STG-44 punchen, daraufhin lautet ihr neuer Name "Spatz-447+". Obwohl die Magazinkapazität und die Reservemunition nahezu verdoppelt werden, verbraucht man immer noch zu viel Munition. Die Feuerrate und die Stärke werden jedoch ebenfalls verbessert, wodurch die STG-44 zu einer der besten Pack-a-Punch-Waffen dieser Ära wird. Die höhere Feuerrate sorgt für einen größeren Rückstoß, dieser wiederrum sorgt für mehr Kopfschüsse und hilft dabei, wenn man ganze Linien von Zombies eliminieren muss. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Das Sturmgewehr 44 ist nicht so häufig wie die Maschinenpistole der Wehrmacht, die MP40. Sie besitzt die thumbselben Eigenschaften wie ihr Vorgänger aus World at War. Sie erscheint sowieso nur in einer einzigen Mission, wo sie als gute Verstärkung im Fernkampf dient. Im Prinzip ist es das deutsche Äquivalent zur BAR, weil beide gleich viel Schaden machen und Rückstoß haben, aber die STG-44 hat eine größere Magazinkapazität und ist daher nützlicher, wenn man einer größeren Gruppe Gegnern begegnet. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Die STG-44 hat 30 Kugeln im Magazin, geringen Rückstoß und hohe Durchschlagskraft, wodurch sie zu einer ausgezeichneten Waffe für den Fernkampf und die mittlere Distanz wird. Sie erscheint nur in den späteren Missionen der britischen und russischen Kampagne. Im Multiplayer kann sie nur von den Deutschen verwendet werden und behält ihren hohen Schaden und niedrigen Rückstoß. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die STG-44 erscheint in der Mission Projekt Nova als benutzbare Waffe. Wie die meisten Waffen aus dieser thumbMission wurde die STG-44 dafür etwas verändert, auf das Modell wurde beispielsweise Schnee platziert. Tote Feinde lassen die Waffe fallen und sie hat eine ähnliche Nachladeanimation wie damals in World at War. Sie besitzt jedoch das Feuergeräusch der RPK, äußerlich überhaupt keinen Rückstoß, mehr Kraft und hat sogar die Fähigkeit, in der unzensierten Version die Körperteile von Feinden abzutrennen. In den klassischen Karten im Überlebenskampf erscheint sie ebenfalls, dort jedoch ohne Veränderungen. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Auf der Zombiekarte Origins kann man sich die STG-44 an der Wand kaufen, in der Kirche über der Panzerstation, thumbin der Ausgrabungsstätte unter der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine und im Crazy Place. Sie ist etwas anders als ihre zahlreichen Vorgänger, größtenteils wurde die Nachladeanimation verändert und sie ist teurer an der Wand geworden. In den früheren Spielen machte sie enormen Schaden, jedoch war die Feuerrate eher abgehackt, jetzt ist ihr Schaden auf den von der AN-94 und Galil reduziert worden, dafür wurde die Feuerrate erhöht. Trotz diesen Änderungen bleibt die STG-44 beim niedrigen Rückstoß und der enormen Reichweite. Infos Allgemein *Die STG-44 war das erste Sturmgewehr der Spielserie und hält den aktuellen Rekord für das am meisten benutzte Sturmgewehr, weil sie auch in jedem Spiel aus dem 2. Weltkrieg vorkommt. *Es ist außerdem das einzige Sturmgewehr in der Geschichte der 2. Weltkriegsspiele. *Die STG-44 erschien in jedem von Treyarchs Hauptveröffentlichungen, nur Infinity Ward nahm die Waffe manchmal nicht mit ins Spiel. Call of Duty und United Offensive *Die STG-44 in diesen beiden Spielen besitzt einen Feuermodus, um zwischen vollautomatisch und halbautomatisch zu wechseln. Das hilft beim Sparen der Munition. Big Red One *Beim vorderen Visier der STG-44 fehlt eine Schraube. Call of Duty 3 *In der Wii-Version hat die STG-44 das gleiche Feuergeräusch wie die M1897 Trenchgun. World at War *Ursprünglich gab es einen Feuermodus-Aufsatz für die STG-44, doch das wurde gestrichen. Er hätte auch für die SVT-40 und M1A1 Karabiner verfügbar sein sollen. Black Ops *In Projekt Nova wird die STG-44 ohne Bindestrich geschrieben und besitzt den Feuersound einer RPK. In den klassischen Zombiekarten steht im Namen jedoch ein Bindestrich und auch das Feuergeräusch ist wie in World at War. *Die STG-44 kann in der unzensierten Version Gegnern Körperteile abtrennen und ist damit das einzige Sturmgewehr im Spiel, das diese Fähigkeit besitzt. *Auf der Nintendo Wii fehlt der Waffe der Schnee und Frost, anders wie der MP40. Black Ops II *Es ist das einzige Sturmgewehr im ganzen Spiel, für das keine Aufsätze verfügbar sind. *Die STG-44 ist eine der wenigen Waffen, die in jedem Überlebenskampf auftritt. Advanced Warfare *Das STG-44 tauch nur im Multiplayer auf und man erhält die einzelnen Versionen durch Vorratslieferungen. *Es ist nur Online verfügbar und dann auch nur, wenn man sich das aktuelle Update runtergeladen hat. *Es ist nur auf den Next-Gen Konsolen verfügbar. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Deutsche Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of duty 2: Big Red One Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty 2 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty 3 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Sturmgewehre Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare